The present invention relates to an electrohydraulic control arrangement comprising a plurality of electromagnetically controlled consumer plates and at least one terminal plate which may be provided with a pressure limiting valve for the pump and tank connection.
In a known control arrangement of the aforementioned type, the various consumer plates are mounted on a terminal plate in which the consumer ports are provided, whereas the common pump and tank connections are selectively provided on one of two end plates connected by screws to the consumer plates. The terminal plate is laid out for a predetermined number of consumer plates so that at an eventual necessary enlargement of the control arrangement a larger terminal plate has to be provided, if such a larger plate with a number of closed connections is not originally foreseen. In this known arrangement all connections are fixed and can hardly be varied.